ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Infinitrix
Puedo... Puedo crear un blog de poses desenfrascadas , 2 hay que poner creditos , 3 si puedo lo dejo con los comentarios abiertos o cerrados dejame un mensaje Kevin111 (discusión) 18:27 15 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok, lo are Lo siento Me equivoqué en lo del dragón alienígena.Perdón.No me acordaba que era un personaje,lo siento mucho.A la próxima pienso mejor lo que hago.Gracias por avisar.Ben 10 boy (discusión) 23:08 17 abr 2011 (UTC) ¿COMO PUEDO SUBIR IMAGENES A BEN 10 WIKI Yo pongo imagenes de otros usuarios porque no se agregar las mias felicidades por tu ascenso sigue haciendo un buen trabajo yo tambien ayudareOmnihallows (discusión) 01:14 29 abr 2011 (UTC) duda de pagina hola oye tengo una duda acerca del articulo ben 10.000 recuerdas que dije que habia que tener uno para la version alternativa y otra para el canonico? bueno es que se me volvio a surgir esa idea ya que la pagina tiene la plantilla alternativa, que explica que el personaje es de una linea temporal alterna que no sigue a la canonica de la serie y poner a ben 10.000 de supremacia alienigena o sea el real seria algo muy confuso, ademas asi la pagina quedaria para la version alterna con toda su historia y en otra estaria el real, con su informacion correspondiente, si hay dudas mandame un mensaje o algo espero que sigas con tus buenas ediciones, he visto como mejoraste la pagina de los aliens Omnihallows (discusión) 22:31 8 may 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias, si giovi tiene alguna duda dile lo que te explique o que hable conmigoOmnihallows (discusión) 22:40 8 may 2011 (UTC) Rath Supremo Infin, Jetray Supremo nunca fue nombrado. Además, el Rath Supremo aparecerá en la revista. Solo es cuestión de esperar. 01:50 10 may 2011 (UTC) xat estoy en el chat Omnihallows (discusión) 03:00 11 may 2011 (UTC) alien x oye no te enojes pero porque borraste las imagenes que puse en la pagina de alien x? eran buenas mejores, y pertenecian al personaje, incluida esas tarjetas, y los juguetes que son parte del universo de ben 10. recuerda que no todo es de la serie tambien es de la franquicia, no se porque estaba mal eso, y las categorias en chamalien, es obvio que se necesitan alien masculino, personaje masculino, heroe, alien x es un alien volador por sus poderes, bueno en el chat explicame en que estaba malOmnihallows (discusión) 03:10 11 may 2011 (UTC) administracion me gustaria ser de la administracion por que llevo mas de un año y´proteger la wiki de los vandalosLa chica 10 (discusión) 03:13 11 may 2011 (UTC) entiendo pero si ay bacante me pones mara se la primera administradora mujer de la wikiLa chica 10 (discusión) 22:50 12 may 2011 (UTC) cuantas ediciones deveria tener minimo para optar a ese cargo en la wikiLa chica 10 (discusión) 22:57 12 may 2011 (UTC) categoria pero alien x y todos los aliens de ben son aliens y tiene genero ben no tiene nada que ver en eso, tambien son personajes y que hay de esa categoria que puse de viajadores del tiempo, creo que me la borraron, la vi en la wiki inglesa y vi que estaba de hace rato, y pense en colocarla porque era una definicion o poder especial como aliens voladores o velocesOmnihallows (discusión) 00:36 13 may 2011 (UTC) hola ya se me acabo el bloqueo ah hablaste con chica 10 de quesea administardora Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 00:59 13 may 2011 (UTC) bloqueado oye en la wiki one piece me han bloqueado, segun es porque borro contenido de las paginas y eso no es cierto, yo no borro modifico y quito imagenes malas o que no van por ahi, como en la pagina de arlong borre muchas imagenes que aunque eran del personaje no concordaban, ayudame porfavor es una injusticiaOmnihallows (discusión) 00:51 14 may 2011 (UTC) ok gracias por desirmelo y una pregunta ¿como ayudo a quitar categorias que no sirven? Luis Felipe (Discusion) (Ediciones) gracias no te precupes ya se arreglo no se porque ese bolqueo de chile pero ya paso, gracias de todos modosOmnihallows (discusión) 16:44 14 may 2011 (UTC) hola hola infinitrix ya me quitaron el bloqueo y felicdades por lo de burocrtatBen alien supremo 001 (discusión) 21:13 16 may 2011 (UTC) gracias ah en que grado estoy por que no puedo estra en el grado inicila si llevo dos años aqui y voy a llegar a 3. 00 ediciones Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 21:23 16 may 2011 (UTC) OK Ok de Acuerdo Infinitrix Gadiel-Hombre araña (discusión) 21:53 17 may 2011 (UTC) no Comentare, Tanto. hola como estas Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 23:19 21 may 2011 (UTC) hola bien cres que soy un buen usario Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 23:33 21 may 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Amigo bloquea a este Usuario: http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:189.134.118.133 por categorizar incorrectamente poniendo las Categorías: Extraterrestres (Está Aliens) y Enemigos Extraterrestres (Está Villanos y Aliens) link=user:Goop9 link=User_talk:Goop9 link=Special:contributions/Goop9 Kid vs. Kat Wiki 19:04 23 may 2011 (UTC) hola como estas y como voy Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 19:59 26 may 2011 (UTC) hola cree un acategoria esta bien Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 20:01 30 may 2011 (UTC) hola bien puede poner la categoria yyo la creo Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 20:07 30 may 2011 (UTC) He Vuelto Hola Infinitrix! Solo quiero decirte que he vuelto a la wiki despues de un largo tiempo. He Vuelto 'Hola Infinitrix! Solo quiero decirte que he vuelto a la wiki despues de un largo tiempo.' : Ben10XLR8 (discusión) 01:45 31 may 2011 (UTC) ayudame un usario me pone cosas feas bloquealo Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 01:52 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hey Infinitrix, si no estás ocupado, ayudame a borrar los gifs que encuentres aquí. Gracias y felices 5000 ediciones xd 22:00 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Feliz cumpleaños Infin! Y pasala bien Trix, como administrador y como amigo. Felicidades. http://img41.imageshack.us/img41/466/tortapirata.jpg -- 03:04 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Feliz Super-Cumpleaños Oye!! Feliz cumpleaños! pásalo bien bien =) Que te regalen muchas cosas y los musulmanes no te maten! Mi regalo es un barco 10.000 veces más grande que el de Giovi, por eso no te lo mando por foto, no me alcanzo, es MUY MUY grande. ¡MUY GRANDE! Espero que lo pases bien ^^ Saludos y felicidades por tu cumpleaños N° 14 o 15 ^^ --Darcos (Mi discusión) 03:12 9 jun 2011 (UTC) P.D: GIGANTE!!!!! P.D2: MUY GRANDE! P.D3: NO es un barquito de papel : Darcos, ¬¬ 15:04 9 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Claro, también hay piratas y un mega-oso ese que decías en el xat con tu pastel, que es TAN grande que tampoco me cabía en una foto =/ Feliz cumpleaños =3 --Darcos (Mi discusión) 20:14 9 jun 2011 (UTC) :::P.D: El pastel es más grande que el de cualquiera que te de uno hoy. ::::LOL, Darcos... desde cuando vos en la Ben 10 Wiki? 22:33 9 jun 2011 (UTC) ::::PD: I ♥ Cloak. hola supre cimpleaño es hora de festejar Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 19:31 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Felicidades! Que te lo pases muy bien Barbanegra!Cuidado con la banda de sombreros de Paja! Ze hahaha! link=user:Yelad link=User_talk:Yelad link=Special:Contributions/Yeladlink= Usuario_Blog:Yelad 20:47 9 jun 2011 (UTC) feliz feliz cumpleañoKike2604 (discusión) 23:03 9 jun 2011 (UTC) feliz cumpleaños infintrix q cumplas muchos mas -ben10nyson Feliz Super Cumpleaños de Ediciones! xP Muy largo el tema/titulo, no? xD Solo te quiero decir que lleges mas lejos! A los 10.000! Veras que si se puede! Como dices tu en un blog: Para que soñar, cuando se puede lograr? '' Que tengas mas ediciones Felicitaciones de parte de: 23:32 9 jun 2011 (UTC) hola me gustaria que te conectaras en el chat wiki si quieres ahora conectarte abisame chao mega_fanatica (discusión) 02:30 19 jun 2011 (UTC) duda hola oye tengo una duda en la caegoria personajes solo estan nombre edad planeta sexo serie primera aparicion, y quisiera saber si e puede colocar otra cosa como familiares, poderes o apodos y si no entonces se podria modificar la categoria Omnihallows (discusión) 01:06 21 jun 2011 (UTC) entonces o sea solo lo coloco y ay no es asi? como poner el nombre del personaje? es que lo intente pero no aparecio parece que hay que modificar la plantilla y no se como y si deboOmnihallows (discusión) 02:05 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Ola y gracias Muchas gracias esque no sabia jajaja bueno agregame en facebook salgo como Leo Raguiman Molina esque en verdad nesesito muchos consejos hola como voy ahora estoy haciendo algo mal Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 01:49 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Sorry ayer no me pude conectar al chat wiki por que me sentia enferma mega_fanatica (discusión) 21:49 23 jun 2011 (UTC) hola infinitrix algo paso en la wiki el usuario ben 400 creo un articulo o entrada que esta mal entoces no deberia borrado. Ah como estas amigo.Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 00:17 3 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola como estas infinix espero que te conectes al chat si quieres puedes conectarte sorry esta en otra parte cuando te conectaste mega_fanatica (discusión) 19:32 7 jul 2011 (UTC) te puedes conectar pliss mega_fanatica (discusión) 14:29 15 jul 2011 (UTC) chat hola.Quieres conectarte al chat.AdiosZekromrayofusion (discusión) 20:36 25 jul 2011 (UTC) hola gracias hare mi mayor ezfuerzo en la wiki pon en reversores mi nombre si existe claro jejeje pero gracias Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 00:11 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Sorry =( No te pude ayudar ayer con tu tarea por que mi mamá me pidio que me saliera de computador =( mega_fanatica (discusión) 11:15 28 jul 2011 (UTC) hola gracias por arreglarlo por mi conectate del el chat para decirte quienes fueron los usarios que lo hicieron Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 18:54 30 jul 2011 (UTC) bien bien amigo Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 23:20 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Fail 4999 ediciones... fail... felicidades de todas formas . http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6236/awwwyeahguy.jpg Giovi '|''' Felices ediciones 16:11 25 ago 2011 (UTC) porque dices que tengo que preguntar antes de categorizar páginas.Eco eco suprem (discusión) 16:13 4 sep 2011 (UTC)